You Are Having a WHAT?
by red fox135
Summary: Harry and his friends all return for their final year at Hogwarts after Voldemort is finally defeated. Harry thinks he is finally out of the spot light; but then something happens that throws him back into the Daily Prophet. H/G HG/RW. pregnancy.
1. Holy Shite!

**AN: Welcome to the first installment of ****You Are Having a WHAT?**** This is my first fanfic in a long time. I hope all of you like this story…I have been mulling it over for a few days now and decided to post it.**

**A couple of key points: This is after DH but not compliant with the epilogue. Also, I may change very minor, unimportant details that I will address when necessary. Harry and his classmates all go back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year (since no one really learned anything the year before) and they are referred as 8****th**** years. If anyone is confused, just send me a review and I will make sure to clear everything up by the next chapter.**

**Alright I think I am done boring everyone…so…here goes!**

**Holy Shite!**

"Oh, shite! Oh, fucking shite Hermione!" Ginny was pacing up and down the Gryffindor Girl's lavatory with quick speed. Hermione was sure a hole would wear in the marble floor. "How the hell could this happen?" Ginny pointed to a small white stick sitting ominously on the sink counter. Hermione sat beside the horrid thing; she had yet to remove her eyes from the stick.

A pink plus sign, no way that could be right. Ginny and Harry were much more careful than that! No, Ginny and Harry would never let this happen. This must be some kind of joke. Was it April?

"Hermione I am talking to you!" Ginny grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her back to the conscious world; the one where Ginny found herself in some deep shit.

"Ginny…you are joking right? This IS a funny joke that you made up right?" Ginny's eyebrow raised slightly; Hermione thought this was a joke?

"NO HERMIONE! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE!" suddenly Ginny felt the urge to empty the contents of her stomach into the nearest toilet. She ran quickly to the nearest stall and shut the door hard, making it's hinges creak.

Hermione quickly ran to the door where Ginny was now puking her guts up. So this wasn't a joke? This was real? "Oh shite Ginny what the hell are you going to do!?" Hermione shrunk down the length of the door all the way to the floor. Ginny finally finished attacking the toilet and flushed it with a disgusted look on her face. Slowly she opened the door and slipped out, giving Hermione a look that said 'I don't know'. She walked to the sink slowly, conjuring up a tooth brush with a perfectly shaped crest of toothpaste. She brushed her teeth diligently, making sure to get the nasty taste out of her mouth; hash browns was really a bad idea this morning.

After she had finished and tasted nothing but minty-freshness, she walked to the full length mirror, fixing her hair and examining herself. She really did look ok. She turned slightly to see her perfectly flat, toned stomach. Not a bump in sight. She looked great; but she felt like pure shite.

"Hermione…"she paused and tilted her head up to will the tears to stay securely in her eyes; messing up her make-up would not help this situation one bit. "How am I going to tell Harry?" she paused again, and took a deep intake of air. "How am I going to tell Ron? Oh shite Hermione! How the bloody hell am I going to tell my mum!?" And that was it, she couldn't hold them back anymore. One tear rolled down her cheek.

Hermione ran up to her and embraced her tightly, making sure to wipe the tear away with a tissue. "Shhh…Ginny it's going to be ok." She stroked her hair softly. "Don't cry Hun. Just breathe, start with Harry ok? He needs to know first."

"Ok, you're right Hermione. No wonder they call you Number One." Ginny smirked a little through her tears.

"No one calls me Number One Ginny." Hermione scowled. She certainly try and draw all this attention to herself.

"Not to your face." Again Ginny smiled. Then she thought of something. "Hey Mione?"

"Hmmm…?"

"How do you know this Muggle thingy" she pointed to the revolting test, "is accurate. I mean, sure Dad always encouraged us to use Muggle stuff saying they were 'geniuses' but are you sure this works well?" Ginny hoped that Muggles had it all wrong with this issue. But Hermione's face turned very serious.

"Ginny, just look at the box." She said flatly. Ginny gave her another one of her eyebrow raises and turned to the test.

The box had been haphazardly thrown on the ground in her rush to get to the actual test, and she bent over slowly, suddenly realizing how dizzy she was. Once she grabbed hold of the box, she turned it over to read the back. Unfortunately, what she did read was not comforting news. Apparently this test was 99.8% accurate. Oh joy! The one thing Muggles have right and it came to bite her right in the arse. Just wonderful.

"This is really happening isn't it?" She dropped the box again and leaned on the sink; she wasn't sure her feet could support her weight.

"Yeah Ginny, it is." Hermione was by her side again, letting her lean on her shoulder and try to calm down. She gently stroked her hair again. "But its gonna be ok Gin, you won't be alone."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will be with you for every check up, every time you feel like crying, venting, ranting, whatever. I am your best friend, and you need me." Ginny smiled into Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks Mione." She stood up, smoothing her hair again to make sure it didn't look like she just had a break down in the middle of the lavatory. "Well, its Saturday morning, and Harry and I have plans to go to Hogsmeade today; he won't tell me where we are going, but a new tea shop opened last week. Fanny May's I think." Ginny rambled, playing with the hem of her jacket; She didn't really fancy wearing robes when she didn't have to. "And he also said he had a surprise for me. I guess mine will trump his big time." She smiled sadly and subconsciously put a hand on her stomach.

"Hey Gin, don't worry about it right now ok? Tell you what, I will go and talk to Madam Pomfry when you leave to set up an appointment. Then I'll go and check out every baby book the library offers. I'm in this for the long hull ok? Don't you worry! Aunt Hermione will be ready."

"But will I be?" Ginny sighed deeply.

"Sure you will Gin; you are your mum's daughter aren't you? And last time I checked; she has like a billion great kids that she raised doesn't she? It's going to be fine Hun! Just go to Hogsmeade and try to relax ok? I'll be here when you get back. And I'll be armed and ready." Hermione smirked, making her friend smile just a tiny bit.

"Ok Hermione, I think I can hear your brain wracking from here." Ginny giggled. "Try not to take the whole library ok? I don't think I can fit that many books in my trunk." With that, Ginny Weasley shook back her shoulders and gave herself a final hair check before walking out into the common room.

"Oh this is deep fucking shite!" Hermione mumbled while disposing the test and box into the trash bin. On second thought, maybe that should be destroyed too. She transfigured a bar of soap into a tiny mouth with chattering teeth and the test was destroyed, along with the box. 'There!' she said mentally to herself. 'Now, off to the Hospital Wing.' She scurried out of the loo.

**Well??? Comments? Suggestions? No slash please! But suggestions are way more than welcome. As a struggling writer; I live for criticism. **


	2. As Good as Stupefy

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. I'm glad you liked what I have so far. This is the chapter where Hermione talks to Pomfrey and Ginny tells Harry the news. I will be switching back and forth to add a little suspense…hehe…sorry to people who hate that.**

**And a special thanks to my reviewers! You guys encourage me to keep writing.**

**As Good As Stupefy**

Harry knew as soon as he saw Ginny that something was wrong. He waited outside the entrance for her, waiting to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny looked beautiful, as she always did, with her radiant auburn hair, gorgeous ocean eyes, and rosy cheeks. But something about her was off. Maybe it was the tiny smudge of make-up under her eye, or the way her hair wasn't quite as smooth as it usually was. Maybe it was the fact that her cheeks were a little less rosy or that the way she stood seemed to say she was scared. Come to think of it; it looked like Ginny had been crying.

He decided not to say anything to her until she wanted to talk. Harry knew his Ginny, and prying would only make her defensive and mad. He would just pretend nothing was wrong and let her talk about it. He wondered if Pansy Parkinson had given her a hard time again.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go?" Harry asked. He could tell by the look he gave her that something was definitely off. The look still reflected love in her eyes, but there was something else; something that he couldn't read or understand.

"Sure Harry, I just…oh…forgot my coat." It was November and though the cold really hadn't quite set in yet, it definitely wasn't summer anymore. "_Accio jacket!_" she held out her hands as her jacket came zooming towards her.

"Here Gin, let me help you." Being the gentleman that he was, he took the jacket and guided her arms through, placing it gently onto her back. He ended the gesture with a small kiss on her right palm. Ginny always liked that; he knew it made her feel loved.

"Thanks." Was that a tear he saw glinting in her eye? "Ready?" She cleared her throat a bit.

"Sure, let's go. I have a surprise for you." Harry smiled warmly.

"I have a surprise for you too." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"Uhh…nothing." She quickly stuttered.

Harry gave her a quizzical look and then shook his head. She would tell him whatever was bothering when she was ready. It couldn't be that bad really, what was the worst that could happen?

Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing. She knew Pomfrey wouldn't dare leave since Neville had come down with Troll's Disease, a sickness where your mind is slowed and it is very hard to think. It is curable, but it takes a few weeks until your mind is up to par. Neville had been diagnosed two weeks ago and was starting to get his mind back; at least enough to do his charms homework.

When she got there, Madam Pomfrey was administering pumpkin juice to Neville, who readily drank it, but had a frustrated look on his face. "I sw…swear Madummm Pomfriii. I can dr…drink all by meeself!" he stuttered, Troll's Disease impairing his speech.

"I know dear but I am just taking precautions. Now, no homework until you have gotten four hours rest. That's an order you hear?! I don't want to catch you looking at notes under your pillow again." Pomfrey was a firm woman, and any other kid would have been delighted about not being allowed to do homework; everyone except Hermione and now Neville. Neville was afraid of getting too far behind, seeing as it was hard for him to keep up even when he wasn't absent from class.

Hermione entered the room slowly, and making her presence known, she 'accidentally' dropped her Potions book.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Here to visit Neville again? I assure you, with your help he isn't to far behind dear. But he does need to rest sometime. Come back around noon and I'll let you help him for maybe, one hour. Ok?" she smiled firmly, her decision had been made.

"Actually Madam, I am here to see you. Do you mind if we talk in your office?" Hermione put the book down on Neville's bed and nervously wrung her hands together.

"Sure dear, did something happen to you?" She looked slightly worried and maybe a little curious.

"No, not me; I just need to ask you some questions. In your office please?" Hermione looked up from the floor tiles to look Madam Pomfrey in the eyes. "It's very Important."

"Ok Hermione, follow me." She guided Hermione to the back of the infirmary and opened a small wooden door.

Hermione had never been in Pomfrey's room, but what she saw was cozy and cute. The walls were decorated with painting of flowers and gardens. Her desk was mahogany, and centered in the room. On the desk were pictures of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and some of the other teachers. Dumbledore's had a small, preserved rose sitting beside it. Hermione could see the door that led to her bedroom and she was sure it was just as cozy as this small office. She sat down in a plump yellow chair and folded her hands neatly into her lap.

"So, Hermione. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry led Ginny up a small hill on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He had a small smile on his face and grabbed hold on Ginny's hand, beckoning her to go faster.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" she smiled. "I thought we were going to Hogsmeade today?"

"We are in Hogsmeade silly." Harry smiled bigger. "This is just something special I did for you. You are hungry aren't you?" He paused a second and then heard her stomach grumble a bit. She was hungry, since she had disposed of her breakfast in an…uncomfortable fashion. "That's what I thought. Now come on Gin." He beckoned.

When they reached the top of the hill, Ginny saw a brown basket sitting on a red checkered blanket. Harry had planned a picnic for her! Harry could see the look on her face as she melted into his body. He embraced her tightly, kissing her on her forehead.

"Oh Harry, this is just lovely, thank you!" She smiled wide, enjoying herself for the first time today.

"That's not all Ginny," he smiled warmly, "I got you something. Come on, let's eat." They made their way over to the blanket and sat down. Harry opened the basket and pulled out two turkey and cheese with mayo sandwiches, a loaf of wheat bread, a stick of butter, and two glasses along with a bottle of champagne. Champagne? Oh no! Ginny knew for a fact she couldn't drink any alcohol.

"Ummm…Harry?" she stuttered. "Did you by chance bring any orange juice?" she tried to look innocent. Orange juice was her favorite.

"How else would I make mimosas Love?" he nudged her playfully on the arm. "Would you like some champagne?" he asked; giving her his loving look.

"No, not now, just the orange juice for me." She smiled. Harry gave her another curious glance and poured the orange juice into her glass, giving himself a healthy dose of champagne.

Ginny ate her sandwich hungrily. She hadn't realized she was that hungry. Well it really wasn't a surprise considering her breakfast was…well let's just say not digested completely.

Harry was just about at the end of his rope. Something was definitely off; he could feel it. He couldn't contain himself much longer. What if she was sick? Or someone was hurt? Or maybe she got a bad grade from Flitwick? It couldn't be that bad could it?

But when he looked into her eyes, he could tell, there really was something wrong. She didn't look as strong as usual. She looked scared. He took a drink of his champagne and nuzzled next to her, brushing a piece of stray hair from her face.

"Ginny, would you like to tell me what is bothering you?" He whispered.

She paused abruptly, lowering the food from her mouth. Her gaze found the patterns of the cloth, not daring to look Harry in the face for fear of bursting into tears. She had never felt any weaker in her life, and she was sure her voice would reflect that weakness.

Harry couldn't stand to see her hurting. He put down his glass and wrapped his long, warm arms around her, lifting her chin to look into her ocean eyes. They were swimming with tears. He saw one escaping and bent his head down to kiss it away.

"Please Love, I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong." He kissed another stray tear from her pink cheeks.

"H-Harry." She suppressed as many sobs as possible only letting a small whimper escape her lips. "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me Ginny. It's ok, just tell me." He couldn't stand to see her like this. Harry got on his knees in front of her to allow Ginny to lean into him and wipe away a few more tears on his shirt.

"Harry I don't think it's going to be ok!" she sobbed, shaking from being so upset.

"Please Gin. I can't see you like this." Harry begged. "Tell me. Whatever it is, it'll be ok.

"Ok. Just don't yell at me." she looked into his eyes again, trying to gain strength.

"Baby, I promise, I won't yell at you."

"Harry. Harry you are going to be…you're going to be a father. I'm having a baby." She waited to see his reaction.

"She is having a what?" Pomfrey was hysterical. She gasped loudly and clasped both hands over her mouth; the typical write for one of complete shock.

"Please Madam, don't be angry. I told you so she can get proper care for her baby." Hermione pleaded.

"I must tell Dumbledore at once!" Pomfrey fanned her own face, looking like she may pass out soon.

"Fine. But you also need to help Ginny; she needs you. Her baby needs you." Hermione gripped the arms of her chair.

"Yes. Yes of course. We will set an appointment for tomorrow. And then maybe talk to Dumbledore as well." She loosened her neckline just a bit. Suddenly a question hit her. "Who is the father? Does he know?"

"It's Harry Madam, and she is telling him today. Actually, he probably already knows." Her knuckles seemed to be turning white. It was a wonder that her fingers hadn't fallen off completely.

"Harry!" Pomfrey stood up abruptly, only to sit down due to her standing too fast.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny was shaking his shoulders hard, trying to get him to come back to the conscious world. "Harry please talk to me."

He sat motionless. Every word she had ever said to him had never impacted his world such as those two facts. One, Ginny Weasley was pregnant; and two, he was going to be a father.

"Harry!" Ginny pleaded, a fresh rain of tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny." He mumbled, staring off into nothing. "You are having a what?"


	3. Bitter Sweet Memories

**Hello everyone! It is so awesome that a lot of people are really interested in my story…thing is guys…I haven't even gotten one complaint (except for the girl who so graciously told me that Ginny's eyes were brown…whatever lets say she is wearing blue contacts…)…so if anyone has anything…then let's go! Just dish it on out! I can take the heat…but let us not go too overboard with this guys…how about mild heat with constructive criticism???**

**Well anyway…this is the chapter!!!! It will be one of my favorites I can tell you that. That is right people! Harry and Ginny get it on! This would be one of the many reasons the story is rated 'M'…so seriously…if you don't like reading sex…then don't read this chapter. I think it is really important to this kind of relationship but if you guys are prudes…then I suggest you hit the back button. :)**

**And also we have a little bit of…well lets just put it plain and say that Harry will be asking Ginny a certain question…**

**Anyway, enough drabble…enjoy!**

**Bitter Sweet Memories**

It had been three days since the life changing moment on the hill. Harry hadn't really talked to Ginny much, just enough to tell her he didn't think he was ready to go with her to Pomfrey but to give him a few days to warm up to the idea. Later, she had told him everything was fine with the…baby…

Well here Harry was, lying beside the lake, the very spot that he had made love to her a few months before. He could still feel her heartbeat, and see the soft light of the full moon on her skin. Harry could still hear her voice as they whispered sweet pledges of love and happiness. Harry could still sense their love.

_It had been the first night of term. The Great Hall was slowly emptying as Ginny and Harry sat near the back of the Gryffindor table, reminiscing about the summer they had experienced together. Their hands were intertwined on the table, and Harry was prodding her leg with his foot._

"_Harry, we are much too old for footsie…what is it love?" she giggled. Harry leaned in very close, suddenly aware of her strawberry scented shampoo._

"_I think I'd like to go on a walk tonight. What do you say Beautiful?" she loved it when he called her that._

"_Let's go Potter." She said seductively while taking little time to stand, flip her hair, and stride out of the Great Hall. Harry quickly followed her and grabbed her hand, not wanting Ginny to get too far away._

_They made their way out of the Castle and onto the lawn where they slowly walked down to the lake to sit, all the while whispering to each other. Harry thought about the girl sitting next to him; giggling and smiling. God he loved her smile. The way her dimples were asymmetrical on her cheeks, the left one higher than the other, made him go weak at the knees. It was her smile that made him fall in love with her, no doubt about it._

_They talked by the lake late into the night, not caring who saw them, or even if it was in fact past ten or not. They laughed, hugged, smiled, and talked. The whole time Harry's heart was beat faster. He knew this was the girl. This was his girl. _

_Her auburn hair bounced into her face when she gave an animated laugh; just as she was about to push it back, Harry stretched out his hand to tuck it behind her ear, caressing her face. She leaned into it and kissed his palm lightly. He brought his other hand to her other cheek, and she did the same to this palm. _

_This time he leaned in to kiss Ginny's forehead lightly and pull her into an embrace. She laid her head in his chest and sighed. "I love you." She said, muffled._

"_I love you too Gin." He replied, pulling her in closer. They sat like this for what seemed like hours, while in reality it was only a few minutes. Harry finally let her go, but didn't release the firm grip he now had on her hand. "Come on Gin." He said playfully as he stood up._

"_Where are we going?" she giggled._

"_It's a surprise Love." He took his tie and tied it loosely around her eyes. "And I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." Harry led her through a secret passageway that he had gotten from the Marauder's Map to the cellar of Honeyduke's. From there he made it to the top of a hill, all the while leading the blindfolded Ginny. With the help of the invisibility cloak, they made their way all the way to this hill in Hogsmeade, unseen._

_Once their, Harry took off Ginny's blindfold to reveal an old muggle picnic blanket, a bottle of champagne, and two wine glasses. Ginny smile wide. "Harry, what is this?" she looked at him lovingly._

"_It's your surprise." He smiled at her, pushing her forward to sit on the blanket. Masterly, he uncorked the bottle and poured a healthy dose for each of them and snuggled up to Ginny. _

_They thought that nothing could be more perfect until they saw, up in the sky, a giant shooting star. "Make a wish Gin." Harry nudged her lightly. Ginny shut her eyes tight in concentration. When she opened them again, Harry had turned himself to face her directly. "What did you wish for?" he asked._

"_It's a surprise." Ginny said seductively, slowly pushing Harry's shoulders down to lay on the blanket. "And I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." She leaned down slowly to kiss him on the neck. Immediately Harry's hands went in her hair, playing with the long, auburn locks that hung freely._

_She sucked his neck and collar bone, leaving her marks wherever she went. She tucked her legs on each side of Harry's thighs, strattling him, to get better vantage to his chest. Ginny sat up and very carefully undid his shirt, button by button, with her slender fingers. As she went, she brushed his bare skin lightly, making him moan. She got down to the last button and bent her head down to undo it. Harry gasped, and enjoyed the touch he received from her mouth on his lower stomach. _

_Next Ginny stood up to remove her clothing. Just as she was about to unbutton her own shirt Harry stood to stop her. "Wait Ginny. Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you. I want our first time to be special." He took her hands and rubbed his thumbs across her palms._

"_I'm sure Harry." She replied softly. "I love you. And this IS special. I want to give myself to you Harry. You have given me so much." Harry looked into her eyes and saw the love that was in her soul. _

"_Ok Love, but if you ever want to stop-"_

"_I won't want to stop. But I do want to go slow." She was nervous, but this is what she wanted. She wanted Harry. She loved him._

"_Ok." He let go of her hands to caress the side of her face again, and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't a rough and wild kiss, but the passion in it built; eventually, Harry's hand made it to her left breast, where he found her heartbeat. _

_He led Ginny to the blanket, and carefully laid her down, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and tossing it aside. He pulled away just a second to look at her. She was wearing a black lace bra. He felt himself harden at the sight of her. "You look beautiful." He whispered._

_She smiled, and brought his lips to hers once again, deepening the kiss, and leaving Harry wanting more. His hands roamed her body and rid her of the skirt she wore. _

_Ginny removed his trousers timidly. She got the courage to unzip his pants, rubbing her hand against his most intimate, and enlarged member. He moaned loudly, biting Ginny's neck lightly. He then kicked off the rest of his clothing. Now the only barrier between their love was Ginny's matching lace bra and panties. Hungrily, Harry bent his head down to lay kisses on each breast while his hands undid the clasp. When her breasts were revealed, he once again whispered "beautiful." She slipped off her thong shakily._

_Harry saw her hands quivering and took them into his. "Are you sure Love? It's ok if you want to stop." He looked at the woman he loved more than anything in the world, waiting for her permission to enter her world of ecstasy and love._

"_I'm sure Harry. I love you." She smiled at him. He could tell by her eyes that she was sure. _

"_I love you too Gin." He kissed her again, softly, as he began to enter her, slowly. He felt her stretch, and then break. He looked at her face, knowing that she was in pain. "Gin, are you ok?" he asked worried, kissing a tear away._

"_Yes, just go slowly." She opened her eyes to see his sea of green, and lost herself. The pain receded as he began to rock, replacing it with small waves of pleasure. "Oh!" she moaned as the pain was completely eradicated by a sudden wave of love._

"_What is it Love?" Harry said, stopping. "Did I hurt you?" he sounded worried._

"_No. Don't stop Harry. Please. Don't stop." She begged. He never thought he could be harder, but hearing her words, so strained and filled with love and lust, he felt himself grow inside her. He began to move faster._

"_Yes!" Ginny cried out, meeting his thrusts with her hips. "Gods Harry go faster!" she moaned loudly. Harry obliged, filling her sweet pussy with his member time and time again. He knew he was close._

_Ginny felt herself coming and began to cry out again. "I'm coming Harry! I'm coming!"_

_Her voice was so erotic, that Harry came then, spilling himself into her, without bothering to pull out first. He stayed in her as the rode their waves of pleasure all the way to a calmness that left them cuddling on the blanket. They fell asleep there, not waking until the sun rose high in the sky. They agreed, this was their spot; the spot that would be forever a sign of their love and commitment to each other._

Little did Harry know that spot was now also the spot where Ginny told him he was to be a father. Harry was going to be Dad, Ginny was carrying their child inside her as he thought.

Suddenly, Harry got up, and ran down to the library, where he knew Ginny would be with Hermione. He had to talk to her. How could he have been so stupid?

"Ginny!" He said loudly as he entered the library, earning him a few stern looks and orders to be quiet and 'shut the bloody hell up!'

"Harry?" Ginny was sitting in the back of the library, on a small bean bag. She was holding two books. One was covering the other, reading Quidditch and Women: A History of How We Joined In He could not read the other.

"Ginny. I have to talk to you." He ran up to her. "Ginny I've been so stupid. I love you, and if that means we are going to have this baby together, then I guess we need to start looking for a house." He said a little too loud for a library. People put down their books and turned towards Harry to see what was going on.

"Harry now really isn't the place to discuss this." Ginny said anxiously, noticing the many heads that had turned.

"No. Now is the perfect time. Stand up Ginny." She stood curiously, wanting to know why this silly request was being made. Harry stood with her.

"Harry, what is going on?"

"Ginny, I know that I've been a bloody idiot the past few days, and I'm sorry." He began. "I was just shocked that's all. But Ginny, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want this baby Ginny. I've never had a family before. Now you are giving it to me. Ginny I love you. I want us to be together forever. So I was wondering." He bent down on one knee, very muggle style, and pulled out a white box that he was intending on saving until Christmas time. "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" he opened the box to show a beautiful, four carrot, princess cut diamond with a white gold band.

Ginny gasped, as did the whole library. Hermione, who had finally raised her head from her books, let out a yelp of glee and quickly shut her book.

"I…Harry I…" she sputtered. "Yes Harry!" she finally squealed. "Yes!" Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger and stood, bringing her into a kiss that was both sensual and passionate. The audience that had gathered clapped and cheered and whistled.

Harry pulled away. "I love you." He whispered to her. Then he bent down again to nuzzle his head against Ginny's stomach. "And I love you too little one."


	4. The Wrath of Weasley

**Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed…I love reading them, and then commenting on them as well. I do need to make one point clear though. Ginny did not, in any way want to get pregnant. This was an accident. 100% accidental. They made a mistake. Period. There is no underlying theme with her scamming Harry out of money or child support or any other rubbish like that.**

**Btw…I was reading this terribly awful sex story called ****The Wedding Night**** from like three years ago. And yes, that was a long time ago. (I like reading the oldies too!) Yes, it was a really bad story; but I read the reviews this poor girl got. They completely destroyed not only the story, but also the writer. Here I was, sour about not getting very many reviews and then I read those…let me just say that yes, I would like a few people who disagree with me and give me advice…but geese louise!!! I'm pretty sure that destroyed a young writer's confidence! Btw…if anyone that is reading this story and gave ****The Wedding Night**** one of those bashing reviews, review and tell me why you would do that to a 13 year old girl. I really want to know what was going through your head.**

**Back to my story and done with the ranting…I am not saying that now I am gun-shy about reviews…I would love to get some controversial ones. There are a lot of readers, and not a lot of reviews, and not that I'm fishing for one or anything, but I like a good argument. **

**I'm very excited about this chapter and cannot wait to get more feedback! Please keep the reviews coming! **

**Oh and sorry about this terribly long rant of author's notes. On with the story!**

**The Wrath of Weasley**

"Harry can you pass the gravy?" Ron asked between massive bites of bacon and eggs. It was breakfast on a Wednesday morning, and the hall was a buzz. Most everyone had heard about the incident in the library; that is, most everyone except a certain Weasley.

Ginny knew that it was only a matter of time before her air head brother found out exactly what was going on between her and Harry. She was sure that the moment he knew, she would be the only one to stand between Ron, and him killing Harry in cold blood.

Somehow she had to break this to him softly, and maybe even bribe him into the situation. He could be the godfather…or maybe just some really good veil would cheer him up. (veil is lamb btw) No…maybe she didn't have to tell him…she could say she was just getting fat. But what about the baby? No, he may be a little out there, but Ginny was pretty sure he would notice an infant…

"Ginny?!" Ron began to shake her.

"Wha-what?" She said, startled and very confused. She hadn't noticed he had been trying to talk to her for nearly a minute now.

"I said, can you give me the Daily Prophet? I want to see the Quidditch highlights from last night." Ron rolled his eyes.

Ginny looked down to see the Daily Prophet resting on top of her empty oat meal bowl and a Ministry owl waving it's leg in her face. "Bloody hell why didn't anyone say the blasted owl was close to poking my eye out?!" She said in shock as she paid the persistent owl and threw the paper at Ron.

"Well Ginny…frankly…we were trying to talk to you but you seemed to be in your own world for a minute." Hermione interjected. "Are you sure you are ok?" she gave Ginny a worried glance.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Ginny mumbled.

"Alright let's see how my Chudley Canons did." Ron announced, skipping the front page and immediately flipping to the Quidditch section. Ginny saw the picture on the front page that was now facing her and gasped.

On the front page was the title "Potter's New Addition". It was a picture of Harry proposing to Ginny in the library, and then another of him kissing her stomach. She suddenly got a gag reflex and fought the urge not to spill the contents of her stomach all over the well polished table.

"Gin?" Harry turned away from the Quidditch highlights and hopped over the table to sit next to her. "Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear. She only pointed. Harry's gaze followed.

"OH SHITE!" Harry exclaimed, loud enough for the ever engrossed Ron to pull away from Quidditch.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ron noticed Ginny, Harry, and now Hermione staring with glazed eyes at the front page. "What? Did Harry get in the paper again? After all these months they're still talking about it huh?" he flipped it over and saw the title and especially the pictures.

Ron's face went from blank, to red, to furious as he read the detailed article that a certain Slytherin who happened to be in the library at the time had reported. As he read, he ripped the sides of the paper from the grip he had. Eventually he slammed it on the table with such force that several glasses were knocked over, and a few of them even broke. Harry refused to meet his gaze. The entire hall had gone silent.

"Is this true?" Ron whispered at barely an audible voice. No one answered. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione held their heads very low, staring at their own shoes. "Is this true?" Ron hissed loudly, reminding them of a snake.

Again, no one answered. Harry put his arm around Ginny who was now sniffling. Ginny turned to dry her tears on his robes. Hermione stood up and walked over to a now standing Ron who looked as if he could take on a troll.

"Ron. Please. Let's go to the common room and talk about this." She placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm him.

"NO!" Ron shouted. "I will not go anywhere until I know if this is true!" Ron gripped the edges of the table to support himself; pure anger seemed to be radiating from him.

"Ron. Let's not cause a scene. I was going to tell you in private Ron. Ginny and I agreed to tell you when we thought-"

"You knew?!" He turned towards Hermione. "You knew and you never even told me?"

"Only a few days Ron but I-"

"A FEW BLOODY DAYS!" Ron was now completely swept away by the waves of fury that had threatened to knock him over. "YOU KNEW FOR DAYS AND YOU NEVER EVEN THOUGHT TO TELL THE ONE PERSON YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EVERYTHING TO?" he accused Hermione harshly.

Hermione grabbed her chest as if she had actually been stabbed by Ron's words. "Ron…I…" and she said no more. She ran from the Great Hall and up the stairs, no doubt to curl up in her bed and cry. There would be no classes for Hermione today.

Ron watched her go, with only a shred of an apologetic glance before he turned to his sister and Harry. Harry, his best friend; make that former best friend.

"So Harry." Ron said with a fake, icy calmness that actually chilled the room. "Have you anything to say?" he asked, formally.

Harry said nothing. He did not even lift his head to meet Ron's eyes.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Ron burst, before regaining the coldness of his farce mellow tone. "I want you to tell me Harry. Is. This. True?"

"Ron I…yes…it's true." Harry managed to look Ron in the eye only to see a range of emotions too hard to describe in one word.

"So…" Ron said, beginning to lose control of his emotions, and the color of his face. "You knocked up my baby sister. You BLOODY knocked up my sister!?"

"I…did…But Ron, we are getting married. And I'll take care of her Ron. I love her. I do!" Harry stood as well, bringing Ginny with him. luckily the table was between Ron and Harry, or Ron might have strangled him right then.

"OH YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF HER ALRIGHT WILL YOU?" Ron shouted. "JUST LIKE YOU TOOK CARE OF THIS LITTLE SITUATION HUH?"

"Now see here Ron! I-" Harry was cut off by a soft, but strong voice.

"Stop it." Ginny pushed away from Harry to look her brother in the eye. "Stop this Ron. I made a mistake ok?" she pushed some food out of the way to climb over the table. "I'm sorry Ron. But please. Please help me. I don't know if I can do this without you." She started to cry. "You've always been there for me Ron…please…don't leave me now. You're my big brother. I need you."

The anger in Ron's face left as quickly as it came. It was replaced by pain. Pain from what felt like a betrayal. His sister betrayed him, his best friend, hell, even Hermione, who he loved more than anything. Everyone had betrayed him.

"Ginerva." Ron said in a slow, pained voice. "Don't give me this. Don't throw your pity at me." he backed away from her. "This is your mistake. Don't try and make me a part of it."

"But Ron. You are a part of it." Harry joined Ginny's side again. "Mate, you're my best friend."

"Was." Ron corrected. "But now I see that I've made a mistake." He took another step towards the exit.

"Please Ron." Ginny pleaded.

"Don't Ginny." Ron replied, furiously wiping his eyes. "If you can't even tell me yourself, and I have to wait to read the paper that my baby sister is knocked up…then why would you need me now?" he said in a defeated tone. "I thought that maybe you two cared a little more."

"Ron I wanted to tell you but I-"

"Save it Harry. I don't want to hear it." Ron started to turn.

"Please Ron." Ginny pleaded once more.

"Ginny. I can't. Not now." And he left.

Ginny was reduced to sobs, sinking to the floor and cupping her face in her hands. Harry stood, watching Ron's back disappear into a crowd of silent people. Never had Ron ever looked as hurt as he just had. Not when he thought Harry had put his own name in the goblet. Not when he and Hermione got into their many fights. Not ever.


	5. Hermione at the Tower

**I got a fantastic review for this story today. I had almost given up hope on this story but this person made me decide to continue…I apologize for taking so long. And I apologize if this isn't quite what all of you expected. **

**Well anyway…here goes nothing.**

**Hermione at the Tower**

When she looked down from the tower the steep fall looked almost welcoming. And why shouldn't it? Ron had basically dumped her the day before last in the Great Hall. And Ron was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It was her fault this happened. She should have told him, or at least asked Ginny to tell him sooner.

But of course, now it was just Hermione, alone, staring at the sunset on the Astronomy Tower; looking down occasionally wondering if she had the stomach to jump.

She wondered what it would feel like to fall. Perhaps it was terrifying, or maybe calming. Would she be able to feel the wind in her hair? Or would she be numb from the pain until the sudden end? She guessed she would never know until she tried it. She wondered how fast she would fall. She thought about how much it would hurt.

She threw her wand aside, and took off her robes, only wearing a nightdress underneath. She also undid her hair, slid off her shoes, and went back to lean heavily on the rail, watching the darkness of night settle in. She suddenly felt her thoughts clear, letting them slip away into the night, and she inhaled deeply. The autumn air was thick with falling leaves and pine needles. The night was no longer something to fear now that Voldemort had been destroyed. Now, the night was peaceful, calming, and beautiful.

Hermione felt the brisk wind hit her face. The night air was getting colder, but she could hardly feel it. Her entire life was already cold, dark, and foreboding. Why would she be able to feel this chill? Her entire body became numb from the cold. The wind struck her face again and she welcomed it, hands extending out to try and catch the wind.

This was it, Hermione had made her decision. She would jump. She sat down on the ground with the quill and parchment she had brought with her just in case her decision had come to this. For the next hour or so she wrote four very brief (in her opinion) letters of apology. One to Ginny, Harry, her parents, and one to her love, Ron. In his letter, she wrote about how much she loved him, and how sorry she was for letting their love die. She wrote him saying that he was allowed to move on in life, and find someone better than her. Hermione was ready to give up her life.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I'm sorry for everything I have done for you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. I can't go on like this, knowing that I can never make you happy. I don't deserve you Ron; I don't deserve to be happy with you. _

_I want you to know that I love you, but it's ok for you to move on. You deserve a woman better than me, and stronger than me. Please understand what I had to do today Love._

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione_

She placed the letters on a small table in the Astronomy Tower and retrieved her wand to conjure a small rose, also setting it and her wand on the table.

Ron sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, near the fire, finishing his Astronomy homework. Without Hermione, he found the work to be the most difficult thing in the world at the moment, especially since he couldn't concentrate on anything. He hadn't talked to Harry or his Sister since the big fight in the Great Hall. And more importantly, he hadn't talked to Hermione.

His heart ached for her. He missed Hermione; her book-smarts, her quirks, even the way she licked her lips when she talked. Ron missed everything about her. And here he had gone and turned this into a huge fight. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't gone and turned this mess into a disaster, none of this would have happened. Mum and Dad had even told him he was harsh about the situation.

He slammed his Astronomy book closed; those things never helped anyone figure out the exact placement of the constellations using the moon. He figured he might as well go to the Tower to see it all for himself, and also maybe think of an idea to apologize to Hermione and get her back. He would need her when he decided to face Harry and Ginny again. And now suddenly something was bothering him. He felt that she was somehow in danger. There was something wrong.

He left the Common Room in hurried silence, completely forgetting his homework. Something told him that Hermione needed him. His feet carried him without even a thought until he was almost at a sprint for the tower. He had to get there. He had to get to Hermione.

Hermione put one foot on the narrow railing, steadying it before she placed all of her weight on it to bring the other foot up very slowly. She was now standing on the rail, feeling the harsh wind pelt her face, making her feel for the first time in days. She closed her eyes, wanting to imagine the fall before it even happened.

It started to rain, a sudden downpour stung her face, and she relished it. She didn't have to be perfect anymore. Hermione didn't have to do any homework; she didn't have to answer to anyone. So many dead from Voldemort's brief return; so many families ripped apart, her own had been spared, but what of Ron's, Harry's? She didn't have to hurt anymore. She had the power to make it all go away. For the first time, Hermione had the power to control her own destiny.

She slowly moved one foot forward until she found the edge, letting her toe taste the freedom of air. It felt like heaven. She continued to move her foot until it was completely off the edge. Her head bent back and she let out a small sigh. This must be what happiness is, she thought.

"I'm sorry Ronald." She whispered quietly, her words carrying into the night air.

Ron was making his way up the Astronomy Tower stairs when he heard her voice. "Hermione." He whispered. He quickened his pace, tripping slightly on the last stair. Then he saw her. She was standing on the edge of the rail, one foot dangling into the night, arms extended in front of her. Hermione was going to jump.

"Hermione!" He yelled. "Hermione stop." He ran to her, just as she whipped around and lost her balance. She slipped on the wet rail and began to fall. Ron lunged forward, grasping her hand just in time.

"Ron let me go!" she cried as he grabbed her other wrist. "I don't deserve you. LET ME GO!" She cried.

"I'm not letting you go Hermione. I can't. I can't lose you Hermione." He pulled her in against her will and held her tight. They both fell back into the tower, taking the table and the letters with them. The letters flew into the night, instantly destroyed by the downpour. Her letters would never be read; they would stay in her heart, reserved only for her thoughts.

He looked at Hermione in his arms, broken, hurting. He had done this to her. Hermione clung to him tightly, eyes shut and tears streaming down her face. He held her there, as the rain poured just inches away, her cries lost over the sound of rushing water.

"Ron…" She cried, unable to speak anymore.

"Shhh…Hermione its ok. I'm here Hermione, I won't let you go." He held her close, using her cries as a sad lullaby, relishing in the fact that she was still here. She was still his.

"Ron…" she choked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried hard into his chest.

"Shhhh…Love don't worry about that right now." He stroked her hair, kissing away her tears. "Please Hermione. I love you. I can't lose you."

"I love you too Ron." She nuzzled her head deeper into his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

"I know Hermione. I know." One solitary tear ran down Ron's face. He thought about what would have happened had he not made it there in time.

But she was still his. Everything would be ok. He would love her. He would never let anything hurt her again. He helped her stand, giving her a small smile.

"Everything is going to be ok Hermione. I won't leave you." He bent down and kissed her lips lightly, wiping away the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck in a silent thank you. Suddenly, she pulled back. "Ginny."

"We can talk to them tonight; together." He kissed her cheek. "Come on Hermione." He grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You need a nice warm bath and a massage."

He started to walk down the stairs with her when she stopped. "I'm sorry Ron." She said. "I don't deserve you."

"Hermione." He took her face in his hands. "You deserve so much more."

"But Ron I—"

"Shhh…hush Love." He kissed her lips again. "I will protect you from now on; even from yourself." He grabbed her hand again, this time letting her lead the way to the Head Dormitory.

**I'm sorry it's a little depressing, but I think Hermione would have a lot on her plate now, and with her being my favorite character, I just had to dedicate a chapter to her. Again…sorry for the long wait. My other story, Torn, will also be updated soon. I think I'm going to try and write more often. I promise an update within a week.**

**As always, thank you for reading, and please feel free to review. Redfox.**


	6. Molly's Visit

**Ok I understand there has been some confusion…here's how Voldemort bit the dust—Draco told Dumbledore about the vanishing cabinet and they saved his Mom and set a trap…Voldemort decided he wanted to see the fall of Dumbledore and accompanied them. They killed Voldemort and sent **_**most**_** of the Death Eaters to Azkaban…(most being the key word here)…The only person still alive here is Dumbledore…the rest of the characters are still dead…There is a reason Dumbledore is still alive so bear with me. Again, sorry about the confusion; I apologize.**

**Anyway…moving on here…please feel very free to review this chapter with any comments you may have, negative or positive (but please no hate…let's have a peace relationship shall we?). I would love to hear all of your input!**

**Oh, and I'm really sorry about Ginny's description in the first four chapters…It was about a year ago I wrote them and I had not read the books in some time. But no worries, I brushed up on her character…and to the reader who pointed out auburn is not a synonym for red…thanks…does anyone have a good one?**

**Sorry for the insanely long author's notes…but all of this had to be taken care of…so I'm sorry…anyway, here we go! Enjoy, and again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Molly's Visit**

"Oh Merlin Harry it just doesn't fit anymore." Ginny gave up on her useless struggle of zipping up her favorite blouse. "It's only been three months, and I can't even fit into my normal clothes anymore!" she whined, throwing herself on her bed.

"Calm down Ginny. It's just a couple of pounds." Harry rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"Try four." Ginny spit back.

It was late November and the second Hogsmead visit for the Hogwarts students. Ginny wasn't really showing yet, but she did have all the symptoms. Dumbledore, being a civil man, gave Harry and Ginny quarters of their own so Harry could help out as much as possible. This living facility was equipped with one bedroom, a small common room and kitchenette, and a hallway that led directly to the Gryffindor common room. The only thing separating the two was a portrait of two small children sitting on a bench. Only those with the password could get into Ginny and Harry's new home. Those people consisted of only Ron and Hermione.

They came to visit every day. Hermione had since begun to heal from her episode, and Ron had made sure she was never more than an arm's length away. Both of course, were to be the godparent's of the unborn child, and both were very excited; though Ron was still warming up to the idea of Harry and Ginny—blah… He still shot Harry dirty looks from time to time, always behind Ginny's back. But other than that seemed sincerely sorry for his actions, and forgiving to theirs.

But back to Ginny's problem…

"Harry, we cannot go if I don't find something decent to wear. This is so ridiculous, half of my wardrobe doesn't fit anymore, my boobs kill, I'm always getting sick, my parents practically refuse to talk to me, Ron is still angry at us, and I can't even get my hair to fall right anymore." She began to cry, breaking the pattern of a usually tough girl. Lately, Ginny hadn't been able to keep her eyes dry.

"Come on Ginny," Harry whined. "It really isn't that bad. Honestly, you look great. I bet we can find something that looks really pretty on you. As for your hair, why not put it up today? Come on, its half ten already, we were supposed to meet Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks at ten." He walked over to Ginny's closet, rifling through her hang up clothes, instantly spotting a grey baby doll sweater dress with three quarter sleeves.

"Try this baby." He held it up in front of himself to fake model it for her, even striking a pose. "You will look…err…..fabulous!" he gave her a goofy smile, making her laugh aloud.

"Alright Harry, hand it to me." He tossed her the dress.

"And by the way Gin, if you even think of telling anyone about that, I'll steal your wand for a week. Then how will you do your hair?"

"My lips are sealed Harry." She mimicked the action. "Now turn around." Harry gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Ginny, I've seen you naked before…that's how…that," he pointed to her stomach, "happened. Is it really necessary for me to turn around?"

"Harry, _that_ has only happened one time." Ginny scolded him.

"Well, yeah but—"

"No buts, they are for…oh that muggle holder thing." Ginny stammered.

"Ash trays." Harry smiled.

"Yes that. Buts are for ash trays. Now turn around. Please." She gently pulled on his shoulders to swing him around, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Alright Ginny, could you just try on the bloody dress?"

"Not until you close your eyes." She teased.

"But I'm already turned around." He whined.

"Yes…but you will peak."

"I would do no such—"

"Don't even try and deny it Harry, I know you…" she kissed the back of his neck and Harry humored her by covering his eyes with his hands, making sure to heave an audible sigh.

"Alright Ginny, you may change now." He smirked.

"Thank you."

Eventually the couple made their way down to the Three Broomsticks to meet with a smirking Hermione and a frowning Ron.

"You two better not have been…"

"Shagging?" Hermione helped with a giggle. Ron turned red.

"What she said. Cause I swear to Merlin Harry, I love you, but I would kill you on sight." Ron clenched his wand tightly under his muggle jacket.

"Calm down Ron." Ginny spoke, fighting through the testosterone. "No one was shagging anyone. I just couldn't find something suitable to wear that's all." She smiled at her brother wide. "You git." She winked.

Ron relaxed, and the four of them shared Three Butterbeers and one Pumpkin Juice, Butterbeer made Ginny sick. After awhile Hermione and Ron decided to do some early holiday shopping together, leaving Ginny and Harry to order a light meal, chatting with Neville and Luna, who had arrived shortly before Hermione and Ron left.

"Good to see you Harry, Ginny." Luna gave them a mystified smile. "It's to see you again. Ginny, are you watching out for panpackswirls? They can make you very sick during pregnancy." Luna advised.

"Uh, Luna," Neville informed her. "That's morning sickness, not panpacksirls."

"Swirls Neville. And yes it is. They are attracted to pregnant women and make their stomachs all whoozy. You can't see them though, like thestrals." She replied mystically.

"Well, thanks Luna." Ginny replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

They chatted idly throughout lunch and eventually Ginny was beginning to get very tired. Harry had noticed her head bob more than a few times and offered to take her back to the room, which she gratefully accepted. They said their goodbyes to Luna and Neville and apologized for leaving so soon.

As soon as they got to their room, all Ginny could think of was going to bed immediately for a nice, two hour nap. Maybe Harry would even give her a nice massage. She was just about to mention this to him when she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the one person she had hoped to avoid sitting in her small common room.

"Hello Ginevra, Harry." Molly Weasley had her hands in her lap in a very formal position as if she had been waiting for awhile. "I hope you don't mind, Dumbledore gave me the password." Her tone was flat, with no emotion.

"Not at all Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied nervously. "Would you uh…like some tea?" he stammered.

"Two sugars dear, and take your time in the kitchen. I would like to talk to my daughter alone for a moment. Then I'll get to you." She shot him a look of unmistakable disappointment. Harry felt his stomach drop to the floor.

"Yes ma'am." He slumped his shoulders and hurried out of the common room to leave Ginny alone with her mother.

"Mum I—"

"Sit down Ginevra." Molly spoke slowly.

"Mother I—"

"I said Sit. Down." She enunciated. Ginny slowly took the chair across from her mother's and leaned back, doing her best to avoid her mum's gaze.

"Good. Now, could you please explain to me why Dumbledore owled me a couple of weeks ago to inform me my only daughter has gotten herself pregnant…by Harry Potter?" Mrs. Weasley lost some of her stoic sense with the last part.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I—"

"And would you like to tell me why he also sent me another owl informing me that my only daughter is also engaged to HARRY POTTER?" Her face began to turn red. Ginny stared at her lap.

"I wanted to talk to you mother. I was just afraid you would hate me" she started to tear up.

"HATE YOU? You are my daughter, how could I hate you?" Molly expressed. "Disappointed, very much so; but Sweetheart, I don't hate you." Mrs. Weasley kept her gaze on Ginny.

"I'm sorry Mum. It was once, Harry and I haven't even done it again. And he's promised to do the right thing. We are going to get married once the baby is born, and we'll raise it together, as a family." Ginny cried.

"Too right you will young lady." Molly replied, also starting to tear up. "But why didn't you come to me dear? You have broken an old woman's heart."

"I'm sorry Mum…really I am…I wanted to talk to you, I was just scared you wouldn't love me anymore. I'm sorry." Ginny buried her face into her lap.

"Ginny dear," Molly kneeled down next to her. "I will always love you. No matter what happens I will always love you." She rubbed the young witch's back. "I know you and Harry will do the right thing."

With that, Harry brought out a small tray with three cups of warm tea, one with two sugars for Mrs. Weasley. When he saw the two witch's embracing he immediately relaxed a bit. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and set the tray on a side table.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said, standing behind Ginny's chair. "I promise I will do the right thing with Ginny, and the baby. I won't go back on my word ma'am. Honest." He spoke with guarded measure.

"I know you will dear." She replied. "But that does not mean I am not thoroughly disappointed in you two."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I understand." Harry held her gaze. "And I promise, I will do everything in my power to gain your trust again."

Mrs. Weasley nodded slightly, then looking back to her daughter, "I will be at every appointment dear; and if you need any other help, owl me." She stood up to shoot another disappointed look at Harry. "and Harry, take care of my baby girl. Understand?" Her tone was firm.

"I understand Mrs. Weasley."

"You two are very lucky I can't stay longer. But rest assured, we will have another chat very soon. Next time, Arthur will accompany me. Goodbye dears."

And with that, Mrs. Weasley fled the room with quick pace, mumbling under her breath.

"Wow." Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. "That went, rather well…considering the situation."

"Oh trust me," Ginny stood to give him a peck on the cheek. "That was just the tip of the wand." Harry gulped audibly.

"Oh great."

**Thanks for reading…comments, suggestions, criticism…anything really…But please, take the time to write even a very short review…I honestly want to know your opinions. So not to beg, but please please PLEASE! (hehe…ok maybe a little begging) **

"**Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw! She only reads books and she cannot draw even if she's reading a how to draw book!"**

** -A Very Potter Sequel**

**Don't know it? Watch it and A Very Potter Musical on youtube…I promise, you won't be disappointed. **


End file.
